Green Lipstick
by sopheliathropp
Summary: Idina and Tracie in Idina's Wicked dressing room. Awful Summary really. Edit: Guess I'm continuing then...
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: First one shot! Don't know where this idea came from, but hey ho. )**

**Disclaimer: I doubt this actually happened.**

Waiting for Idina was hell. Tracie could hear her, belting out on the stage. She almost wanted to leave the dressing room and go watch. But that would spoil the surprise. Idina had been working so hard with Wicked, and Tracie had been away with family. Idina didn't even know she was back. Hearing Defying Gravity fall to a close, Tracie grinned, waiting for her beautiful girlfriend.

Idina sighed. Stood six feet in the air, on what could be described as a massive stool, was kinda scary. She thought to Tracie, sorting some family emergency. She wished she were here now. She really missed her.

Idina walked into her dressing room, kicked off the ridiculous shoes and hat, and switched on the lights. "Surprise." Idina froze. She felt two familiar hands on her shoulders. "I thought you were with your family." Idina mumbled as Tracie ran her hands down her back to her waist. "No more emergency. " Tracie whispered, turning her girlfriend to face her. "I can go back if you want?" Idina shook her head embarrassingly quickly, making the mocha skinned woman chuckle. "I missed you." Idina whispered, their faces mere inches apart. "I missed you too." Tracie said, closing the gap. The small, loving kiss quickly turned passionate, with Idina pulling Tracie against her dressing room desk. Idina began to kiss down Tracie's neck, as they heard a knock at the door.

Tracie pulled away from her and sat on the couch. No one knew of their relationship, not that they were ashamed. But Idina and Taye had only split 6 months ago, and it would have looked rushed. Sighing Idina called to whoever was outside. "It's open." Kristin walked into the room. "We're on in 10." She smiled. As she left, she turned to Tracie and blushed slightly. "Tracie... You have green lip stick on your neck. Just thought you should know." The two lovers blushed, as Kristin giggled and stepped out the door.

**(A/N: Alrighty. R&amp;R if you like it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: O.K, this was gonna be a one shot, but my brain had other plans.)**

**Disclaimer: Highly doubting this happened. Considering Idina did Wicked, then the Rent Movie. But hey ho...**

"Shit." Idina said aloud, not really to anyone in particular. She turned to face Tracie, who was scrubbing her neck, willing the offending lip marks to come off. "It only comes off with a certain Neutrogena soap. I have some in my apartment." Idina threw her keys at her girlfriend, before giving her a quick kiss.

Tracie walked towards the stage door of the theatre. Her 'greenified' girlfriend had to be on stage, leaving Tracie to walk back to her apartment alone. She wrapped her scarf around herself as she thought of the New York winter chill waiting for her on her walk to Idina's. Opening the door, she didn't anticipate anyone to be there.

The door made contact with the stranger on the other side, who quickly hit the icy floor. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" She said frantically, helping the man up. He seemed almost recognisable. "I'm fine thank you... Tracie?" Taye said, getting his bearings and now looking at his 'attacker'. "Taye. How are you?" She asked, silently freaking out. This was the first time she had seen him since his divorce. "I'm great, just checking on the wife." He smiled. Tracie tilted her head slightly and frowned. "Wife?" She questioned. "Taye... You and Dee got a divorce. Remember?" She said slowly, hoping the knock to his head hadn't done, well anything worse than knock him over. "I know Trace." He said, laughing. "But I'm gonna win her back." He said, placing his hand on the back of his head. He winced with the pain, before bringing the hand to his sight. "Oh, here." Tracie said, unravelling her scarf to hand to him to stop the blood. "Tracie... What's that on your neck?"

"Kris!" Idina yelled, trying to catch up with the smaller woman on her way to her dressing room. "Hi hon. Whats up?" She said, leaning against the doorway. Idina stood to catch her breath befor speaking. "I need you to forget what was going on in the dressing ro.." She started, before her phone rang. "Hello. Yes this is she. What do you mean hospital?"

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! OK, I'll finish eventually. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES! Life has been really hectic with exams. **

"Tracie, whaats that on your neck?" Taye said. Tracies hand flew to her neck, where she felt the sticky mark of Idina's lips. "Oh... Taye." She tried to explain but he cut her off, quickly interjecting. "What is on your neck?!" Taye yellet at the actress'.

"Taye calm down." Tracie attempted to soothe the actor, mainly because she didn't want him to hurt himself or her. "Calm down?" He said, seemingly calm. "Calm Down!" He then yelled in her face, grabbing her by the lapels of her jacket. "I'll calm down when you can tell me, honestly, that you aren't sleeping with my wife!"

"Taye, Idina isn't your wife anymore." Tracei said, calmly. "I know you still love her, but you've been divorced 6 months. She's moved on. Just because you haven't, doesn't make her yours."

As Tracie finished, she felt a fist come in to contact wiht her cheek, followed by another and another. She screamed out, and vaguely heard someone shout "Hey!", before everything went black.

"Hospital?" Kristin asked, genuinely concerned. Idina's eyes filled with tears as she turned to look at the blonde. "Tracie's been attacked." was all she could muster, before the tears fell hard. Kristin gathered the taller woman in her arms. "Shush shush darlin'" She soothed. "It will all be ok. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?" Idina nodded, not trusting her voice at that moment in time, and the pair headed to the hospital.

"Tracie!" Idina ran into the hospital room and gasped loudly. Tracies face was covered in ugly bruises and stinging cuts. "What happened baby?" Idina asked, sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed. "Apparently," Tracie said, her voice still croaky from passing out, "Taye still thinks you are his."

Idinas face flooded with confusion. "How did he..." Her voice trailed off as she spotted the tell tale green mark on Tracies neck. "Trace, I am so sorry. This is all my fault." Tracie tried to sit up to comfort her lover, but the broken ribs limited her movement, so she tried with words. "It's not your fault Dee. I love you, I want to be with you, green lipstick and crazy ex-husbands included." Iidna giggled at the last bit. "Though," Tracie sighed, "My guess is Taye isn't going to keep this quiet. We're probably going to be all over the internet tomorrow." Idina looked up at Tracie. "I don't care. You're safe, that's all that matters."

**Finally finished! O.K, tbh, this is the worst story I have ever written, hands down. But... Oh well. MOTR will be updated, eventually. I just have no inspiration atm. *sigh* Anyway, Happy Holidays!**


End file.
